La media naranja de Platón
by Hiver Laurant
Summary: Todos hemos oído alguna vez la teoría de que todos tenemos un alma gemela o una mitad en otro lado del mundo, nuestro correspondiente... ¿Y si esa persona siempre estuvo a nuestro lado? ¿Y si jamás la vimos? Advertencia: Ésta historia habla sobre muertes de personajes, así como filosofía. La trama puede afectar la sensibilidad de algunos lectores, si no les gusta no lo lean.


—Así que hemos decidido comprometernos, ¿no es así, linda? —preguntó un joven de cabellos negros a su amada, una pequeña y delicada chica de cabellos rubios.

—Así es amor… no podemos ser más felices.

Los dos espectadores sobrantes miraron atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, y ambos sintieron algo romperse desde lo profundo de sus seres.

La chica frente a ellos era rubia, bonita, algo bajita pero encantadora. El chico era alto, cabello oscuro y ojos grises, que rodeaba la cintura de la chica con un brazo.

La chica frente a la antes mencionada tenía cabello y ojos oscuros y sonreía forzosamente, mirando solamente al chico, con clara tristeza en los ojos. El chico junto a ella era alto y similar a la chica a su lado, mirando a la rubia con ojos desolados.

Cuando la pareja se retiró, el ambiente tomó un aire silencioso y denso, difícil de romper. Ambos acababan de perder a lo que más amaban en secreto. Siempre trataron de decir qué sentían, pero todo era mal interpretado en una amistad.

La chica miró al suelo con ojos llorosos para luego romper a llorar en voz alta, con desconsuelo. El chico miró a un punto muerto del suelo sin reaccionar, y luego abrazó a la chica que lloraba firmemente. Los 4 eran amigos desde muy temprana edad, siempre habían estado juntos, lamentablemente en un círculo de romances no correspondidos, acababan de perder toda esperanza en el futuro.

Él se levantó al cabo de un rato con ella, que sollozaba en silencio ya… Perder la cordura no es un proceso que tome uno o dos minutos, sino que toma largos períodos de tiempo… precisamente ambos, en sus 15 años de edad la habían perdido hace mucho tiempo. Éste evento solamente había sido el gatillo de todo.

—Siempre quise decírselo… ya no queda nada… nada para mí.

Quién dijo aquella frase no importaba en ese instante. En ese momento compartían una conexión importante que el ciego corazón de ambos no quería ver precisamente.

El viento sopló inclemente por ese parque poco concurrido, barriendo las hojas de los árboles anunciando la llegada del otoño, haciéndolas elevarse por los aires. ¿Sería tan difícil volver a empezar? Quizás. Posiblemente. Ninguno tenía la respuesta. ¿Cómo curar un corazón destrozado? ¿Cómo unir todos los pedazos sin volver a cortarse?

Preguntas vagas que ambos se hacían con el frío a su alrededor. Eran incapaces de sentir las bajas temperaturas. La noticia los había entumecido y cualquier sensación corpórea era irrelevante. Miraron al cielo gris de esa tarde de otoño con ojos perdidos. Todo lo construido en años y años de conversaciones, sueños, fantasías, objetivos, metas… todo destruido en una simple charla.

—Se hace tarde… debo irme… — Dijo la chica.

—Está bien… supongo que yo también.

No solo se habían entumecido sus cuerpos, también sus sentidos, y sus emociones. Hablar maquinalmente, por inercia total.

Se miraron por breves instantes, comunicándose con los ojos vaguedades de mentes confundidas, llegando a una sola pregunta en común al cabo de un rato.

"_¿Quieres seguir avanzando?"_

La última respuesta de esa tarde fue unánime.

"_No."_

_-o-_

Se habían encontrado en la escuela, y allí los vieron. Juntos, de la mano, abrazados, intercambiando besos, palabras de amor. Y allí también estaban ellos, mirando desde lejos, como espectadores de lo inalcanzable.

La mente es un lugar bastante difícil de manejar, así como interpretar, conocer, curar… Siempre es frecuente oír eso de los amores juveniles y de que son pasajeros. ¿Qué pasaría si encontraras a la persona indicada en la juventud?

¿Realmente existe eso de la media naranja? Encontrar a tu otra mitad. ¿Y si hay una falla en la ecuación? O quizás… ¿Y si la falla es mental para cada individuo? ¿Cómo se resuelve la ecuación cuando hay de por medio una razón, mente y corazón ciegos?

Entonces la respuesta es "ninguna" ya que la mente de cada individuo no quiere reconocer la verdad frente a él.

Es entonces cuando otro individuo se agregó a la ecuación, sonriendo felino al par de corazones rotos frente a sí.

—¿Sufriendo problemas de amor? ¿No desean venganza? ¿Qué ellos por fin los _noten_ a ustedes_?— _Dijo la persona recién llegada.

En el lugar que estaba esa persona era difícil distinguirla…. O distinguirlas. Era difícil decir realmente quiénes eran.

Miró a su alrededor. Los cuatro estaban solos dentro del salón de clase de baile. Un gran espejo estaba adherido a la pared, mostrando solo la cara externa, la "carcaza" de cada ser, ocultando corazones en el proceso.

— ¿Cómo reaccionarían si supieran que tenemos la respuesta a su problema?— rieron las figuras.

El chico y la chica se miraron y se sonrieron el uno al otro ¿Lograrían ellos terminar con su sufrimiento?, Voltearon hacia las figuras y asintieron firmes en su resolución.

Las figuras sonrieron en un atisbo de locura. Locura que era visible en ojos y sonrisa.

—Ustedes saben que deben hacer. El cómo…. Tienen varias formas. El por qué lo saben también. Y Finalmente: ¿Si lo hicieran? La respuesta es obvia.

El chico y la chica dejaron de sonreír, serios. Tragaron saliva de nerviosismo y asintieron, hasta que finalmente accedieron a lo que decían las figuras. Ambos abandonaron el salón al cabo de un rato sin mirar hacia atrás. Las figuras habían desaparecido también.

_-o-_

El día había llegado. Y ambos, nerviosos se sonrieron el uno al otro y se tomaron de las manos, firmes en su resolución. Faltaba poco para el inicio de clases, esconderse en el edificio no fue tan difícil, y durmieron allí por la noche.

Con emoción veían cómo todos llegaban, así todo mundo se enteraría de lo que habían decidido hacer. Sus corazones latían con fuerza siguiendo un impulso.

—Tenerte aquí, me hace muy feliz. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho… ¿me acompañarás en éste momento?— Dijo ella con nerviosismo y timidez en la voz, mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo.

—Por supuesto—Dijo risueñamente mientras reía—Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta.

Ambos rieron tomados de la mano con el suave viento acariciando sus rostros. Y Decidieron mirar hacia abajo; y allí los vieron, dos cabezas, una rubia y una castaña.

Y siguiendo su impulso…

Saltaron.

Platón seguro estaba en lo cierto cuando lanzó su teoría sobre la media naranja. Y vaya que estaba en lo correcto. Lo único con lo que no contaba era con que encontrarla era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Y Tampoco contaba con que la gente podía ser bastante ciega y sordomuda cuando quería. También cerrada. Y que todas las resoluciones importantes llegaban al final de todo, o cuando uno ya estaba al límite.

Y a esa resolución llegaron ellos. Cuando saltaron de aquel Quinceavo piso de su escuela, tomados de la mano guiados por ese impulso traicionero.

Fue allí cuando el tiempo corrió más lento de lo que debería para ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que la persona que más amaban estaba a su lado y nunca quisieron ver.

Platón estaba en lo cierto.

Pero ya era bastante tarde para arrepentirse. Y su locura los había llevado a límites insospechados para ambos… Solo intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras caían tomando firmemente la mano del otro, intercambiando breves frases que en una charla normal serían difíciles de contestar, pero que en ese momento valían cada instante de su corto final.

—Siempre estarás a mi lado, ¿no?

—Siempre estaré a tu lado. Incluso si nos llegasen a separar de nuevo, siempre estaría allí para ti.

—Lo mismo digo…

Desde abajo las miradas horrorizadas del cuerpo estudiantil, observaban el macabro acto de amor que se llevaba a cabo. Entre ellos la pareja objetivo, que no podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

Dos chicos estaban cayendo abrazados, sin querer soltarse el uno al otro. Como queriendo asegurarse de que el otro no escaparía cuando llegase el segundo fatal.

Y en una fracción de segundo ocurrió.

Los dos amantes ciegos habían aterrizado secamente en el suelo falleciendo instantáneamente ante la mirada de todos los estudiantes del establecimiento.

Y lo más irónico de todo: ambos sonreían en un rictus alegre.

-o-

Las figuras que los habían convencido no estaban allí en ese momento, habían desaparecido para siempre, mirándose con sonrisas tiernas y tomadas de la mano.

¿Qué había pasado en ese salón? ¿Realmente había **cuatro** personas allí adentro?

La respuesta es no.

Ya que esas "figuras" no habían sido nada más que el reflejo de locura de dos corazones ciegos.


End file.
